


Fantasy Creatures Drabble 4 by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: golem!Basch





	Fantasy Creatures Drabble 4 by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasy Creatures Drabble 4](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482257) by Laylah. 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Fantasy Creatures Drabble 4 by Laylah](http://decyphered.dreamwidth.org/34133.html?#cutid5)  
**Length** : 0:00:50  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Fantasy%20Creatures/FC-4%20Final%20Fantasy%20XII%20by%20Cypher.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
